ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Very Hungry Upchuck
The Very Hungry Upchuck is the 13th episode of Omni-World. Plot The gang was sitting on the couch, watching their recording of Married With ChamAlien, when suddenly, the bell ringed. (Ditto): I'll get it. He did, and at the door was Upchuck! (Upchuck): Can I live here? For just a period? (Ditto): Sure, but why? (Upchuck): Let's just say my appartment broke down. (Ditto): Oh, ok then. Come in. Upchuck walked in the door, but the second he did he ran to the kitchen! (Upchuck): Do you have something to eat? I'm hungry. (Eyeguy): In the fridge. (Brainstorm): You fool! Don't tell him where the food is, he'll eat everything! (Eyeguy): He can't be that bad- The moment he said that, Upchuck swallowed the whole fridge! (Brainstorm): Uh-oh. (Wildvine): He's not done yet! He was right, because Upchuck grabbed all kind of pots, pans, seeds, butters, applesauces, paintings, and practicaly the whole kitchen. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): No! Bad Upchuck! Bad! (Upchuck): Oh hey, you guys have lobster? Awesome! His tongues reached out to Brainstorm, who almost got swallowed, but luckily Dittie and Wildvine could still hold him. (Upchuck): Hrrm-frrrgghh! (Ditto): STOP! (Upchuck): Not now, Ditto, I'm eating my favorite dish! (Ditto): That's my FRIEND! (Brainstorm): You're FRIEND? How DARE YOU! His anger charged him up, but the electricity travelled through Upchuck's tongues into his body! (Upchuck): AAAAHH! His tongues released Brainstorm, and he collapsed to the floor. (Brainstorm): Hmm... that was easy. They all walked to kitchen, until Ditto turned and looked at Upchuck's corpse on the floor. We now see inside his body, and his bones and brain. Inside, we see the electricity from Brainstorm wandering inside his body. However, they suddenly went inside Upchuck's teeny tiny brain, and spreading out into his muscles, and he suddenly buffed up! (Ditto): What the! (Upchuck): WRAAA! His tongues reached out, but not to Ditto, to the walls! He started smashing the walls, and the appartment almost broke down, if it wasn't for Wildvine who punched him in the stomach, out the door! (Brainstorm): Back for more? Get ready! (Ditto): No, wait! To late, as Brainstorm opened fire! But the more he shot, the more he grew! Eventually, he was a Godzilla-sized monster! He marched into the city. (Brainstorm): Oh. What happened? (Dittie): You charged him up! (Ditto): What now? (Eyeguy): Simple, we buff up one of us, defeat him, and dump him in a lake! (Brainstorm): Dump him in a lake? (Eyeguy): Think about it! He's pumped with electricity, which doesn't mix with water. If we bath him long enough in the water, he'll be short-circuited and released from the electricity! (Brainstorm): Sounds good, actually. But who will we buff up? (Ditto): Ultimate Cannonbolt, he's the strongest and spiky, so he can't be eaten either. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Agreed. (Brainstorm): Then so be it! He started zapping Ultimate Cannonbolt! He screamed in pain, until he figured out how to get the electricity in his brain, which enhanced his muscles. He stopped screaming, and grew in size, until he became about Upchuck's sized. (Brainstorm): Go, my monster, go! (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Uhh... ok. He marched to the city, where Upchuck was eating buildings. He slammed him in the back of his head, and he falled to the floor. He stood up again and tried sweeping Ult. Cannonbolt with his tail, but he was to heavy to do so. Ultimate Cannonbolt picked up his tail, swinged him through the air, and threw him through the air, flying him to the lake. Upchuck was still able to not fall in it, and ran to Ultimate Cannonbolt, who was also running to him. Ultimate Cannonbolt was able to overpower Upchuck, and pick him up. He ran to the lake, and dived into it with Upchuck. They screamed in pain, but shrank at the same time to there normal size. We then see the whole gang, standing at an empty ground. (Upchuck): What are we doing here? (Ditto): This is your new home! He pressed a button, and out of the ground came a big, metal sphere. (Upchuck): You guys got me a house? (Ditto): Because the old one broke down, right? (Upchuck): Actually, I ate it. (Brainstorm): Lucky for you, we knew that. (Ditto): So the furniture is non-edible! (Upchuck): You do know I can eat about everything, right? (Ditto): Yes, but everything is stuck to the floor, and we spitted on everything! (Upchuck): Thanks, guys! (Brainstorm): Actually, you are still supposed to pay for everything in our appartment, and the appartment self. (Upchuck): Oh. Ehh... I have togonowokthanksbye! Wild Upchuck used Flee! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Omni-World Category:Episodes of Omni-World Category:AncientMinisterz